


Free Life

by Constance_Lirit



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Civilian OC, F/M, Fanfic, Humour, Lemon, Missions, Next Generation, Ninja, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Otagakure, Sex, Short, Singing, Slice of Life, Songfic, Sound Village, explicit - Freeform, non-ninja OC, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Lirit/pseuds/Constance_Lirit
Summary: Yuna, who emigrated to Otagakure, does odd jobs around the village to help when no trained-shinobi is willing to. As an un-trained civilian she takes up combat lessons to learn to defend herself, which is where she meets Suigetsu Hoozuki. Quickly she ends up with feelings for him that wont go away, much like himself.





	1. Chapter 1

To the twitter of birds the wind rustled the leaves, the sound of branches creaking under foot causing a deer to raise its head, its ears lolling back and forth as it chewed on a clump of long grass. In the summer heat everyone was out enjoying the weather, with Yuna currently out in the fields working on collecting rice for the local harvest. As a civilian she busied herself with the mundane jobs the Shinobi did not want, it was a hard but rewarding task.  
Straightening up the brunette rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand to stop the sweat from tricking down over her eyes, her black iris’ raising up to look out across the rice paddy and off into the distance. On the clearest of days she could see Konoha and the Hokage Rock from this far up in the hills of the Rice Country. To the shouting of the head field hand the women all came together up on the path, their task completed for the day.

Many of the women were much older than her, with only one or two younger girls present that had come to help their mothers once classes had finished. Straying behind the group Yuna looked out across the fields, the slight breeze pushing at her brunette locks gently.  
‘What shall I have for dinner I wonder.’ she pondered, certain she would dine on something a little more tangible than rice tonight.  
Back at the village she wandered the local grocery store, enjoying the delightfully cool air inside the building as the villagers nearby fought for the reduced meat in the cabinet. All the while the poor shelf-stacker tried his best to reduce something without losing a hand the second the label was attached to plastic.

When nothing of value took her interest Yuna then left the shop with scarcely a satchel of herbs and let out a gentle sigh as she paced back towards her home. It was a small apartment resting on the top floor of a three-floor building, behind it was the academy that had recently been built. She did not mind so much however, the children usually attended while she was at work and were gone before she got home.  
On her days off she would even sit at the window to marvel and watch as the children performed Jutsu she could only dream of learning. From an early age she had shown no real signs of a gifted child, and instead laboured to learn physical defence styles instead. Having emigrated to Otagakure to live alone she had began to take evening classes at the academy to learn Bukijutsu, Taijutsu and any real sort of attack and defence skills that did not require chakra.

Her teacher was a bright young man by the name of Suigetsu Hozuki. The Sage, at the behest of the Sound Daimyo, had sent him to teach some of the lesser-skilled villagers some combat skills. Apparently, prior to her residency, Orochimaru’s occupation had been a less than friendly take-over, and a less than supported allowance by the Daimyo. Yuna tried her best to avoid any sort of confrontation on the subject and kept to herself over the matter.

Having a very light meal the brunette left her home wearing her training outfit and headed round to the school, there she entered the building and proceeded to stay by the dojo to wait for the class to start. She was usually the first to arrive and the last to leave, and today was no exception. Five minutes after the starting time for class the villagers began to appear, some far older than she suspected should be attending such a class.  
Ten minutes after the starting time for class the villagers finished appearing and then Suigetsu showed up. On his back was his favoured sword, and in his hand a smoothy from the local fast food restaurant that had just opened up.

Within class he did tight loops around the group, his purple eyes watching and waiting for someone to slip up. More often than not it was Yuna, who would either nearly take out an elderly by-standard or her own arm.  
“Starfish, you’re still not doing what I told you.” he mocked, gaining her attention.  
‘Starfish?’ she questioned, her flat features shifting. That was a new one.  
“Don’t just look at me like that, move your feet.” he scolded her, to which she looked down and then began to shuffle a little. “Better.” he murmured, wandering off again to leave her to it.

Weary the young woman stopped for something to drink.  
‘Suigetsu is relentless...’ she thought, rubbing the shoulder she had been using for the past hour to figure out how to swing a sword. She had thought there was only one way to do so, but her teacher was adamant she did not know what that one way was.  
“Ah, you’re so lucky, Yuna. Sensei never gives us nicknames.” a girl around her own age mused, garnering her attention.  
“… Ask him for one.” she replied simply.  
“What?!” the girl gasped, turning red. “I can’t just ask something like that, that’d be so embarrassing.” she continued to bemuse, while Yuna watched her before turning to look at Suigetsu.

After class everyone headed out to go home while Yuna remained to clean up the mess.  
“Don’t stay too late.” Suigetsu bid her farewell, waltzing towards the door to leave casually.  
‘Shouldn’t you be staying to help clean up…?’ she thought, giving him a dry look as he vanished out the door. ‘It’s a shame someone so handsome is so rude...’ she contemplated, picking up another broken training sword.

The next day Yuna headed out into the forest, having accepted another pretty menial task; this time she needed to harvest mushrooms for the local pharmacy. They had given her a picture to use as a reference but she was not entirely sure she trusted the likeness all that much. Out in the forest she kept her head low and scoured the undergrowth for fungus, which took some time but eventually she managed to find a shaded area with quite a few of them. Carefully she got down onto her knees and started plucking them, trying her best to remove as many of the insects and blades of grass as she could as she went.  
When she had an entire basket full Yuna decided this would be more than enough and began to head back towards the village, her pace slowing when she came across the main river that ran through their village. Lifting her head to look up at the blue skies she decided to sit by the banks for a short while and enjoy the warm air. Dunking her feet into the river she leaned back against an old oak tree and shut her eyes.

It was incredibly peaceful here, she was just far enough away from the village that she could not hear the hustle and bustle of life or the sound of training as ninjas sparred.  
‘So quiet.’ she thought, starting to doze off in the warm summers air.  
“Not scared the fish might bite your toes?” someone mused, causing her to open her eyes and look out across the water. Suigetsu was poking out just above the surface, his purple eyes peering across at her. Carefully she sat up, wondering why he was in the water.  
“Swimming?” she asked, crossing her arms as she bent over to start to lean onto her knees.  
“I hate hot weather.” he informed her, swimming closer.  
‘He’s swimming with his clothes on...’ she noted, spotting the drenched fabric of his black collar shirt when he stepped onto higher ground.  
“You might be the only person not swimming.” he stated, having just escaped the busy end of the river closer to the village to try get some peace and quiet.

Slowly Yuna glanced away in thought.  
“I don’t know how to swim.” she informed him, to which he made a face.  
“How can you not know how to swim?? It’s like, the first thing you learn as a kid.” he scolded her, while she turned to look at him again.  
“Is it?” she asked, her dull expression never changing.  
“Yeah.” he nodded sagely, garnering a small, nearly inaudible ‘hn’ from the girl.

After a pause he appeared to give her a very firm look, one hand lifting into the shape of an L in her direction.  
“I’ll teach you how to swim.” he stated, which made her dull expression shift a tad.  
“You will?” she asked, while he nodded.  
“But not today, I should actually be getting back to the hideout before the old-man gets angry with me.” he sheepishly admitted, scratching his cheek a tad. And with that he was off. Deciding she should be heading back to the village the brunette got up and put her sandals back on before picking up her basket. 

Thankfully it was the correct mushrooms the pharmacy wanted so they paid her, thanked her for her time, and then stamped her booklet.  
‘I should really get this updated, there’s barely any room for another one.’ she thought, looking down at the final page and at her newest stamp. Heading to see an official she waited in the office with a few shinobi before finally being called into the room.  
“Name.” he asked, hidden behind some paperwork.  
“Yuna.” she answered, his gaze lifting.

Ever so slightly his sullen expression withered away and the smallest of smiles appeared.  
“Ah, Yuna… I’ve seen you running around helping the villagers and farmers non-stop. I’m surprised you had time to come here of all places.” he greeted her.  
“I wanted to get a new booklet.” she informed him, taking it out of the carefully presented plastic dust jacket to hand it over to him.  
“That’s a lot of D and C rank missions you’ve stacked up.” he admired, counting each page she had filled before writing down the number on the final page. Getting up he went and fumbled in his cabinet before bringing her a brand new booklet.  
“They changed the colour?” she asked, examining the green dust jacket.  
“Hm? No, you’ve done enough D and C rank missions that you can do B and A ranks if you like.” he explained. “The Daimyo recently passed an alternative to academy training. Gives people who maybe didn’t get a chance to join the academy the option of still helping the country.” he explained, watching her carefully slip it into the plastic jacket to protect it from damage. “Of course… Academy training, a headband and a Chuunin title will always get you work indefinitely. People can still refuse you, despite having plenty of on-hand experience out in the field.” he admitted, while she simply looked down at the book before thanking him and then leaving.

The next day Yuna stood in the missions office, her eyes scanning the board for tasks that she could take up. She always made sure to arrive just after the nine-AM rush, that was when every trained shinobi would pile in and fight over the best paid missions, or the easiest tasks with the best rewards. Deciding to take a look at the B and A ranked missions the brunette eyed them up, there were not any significantly dangerous ones (that she could see), but she was certain she did not have the skills required to fend off a ninja if she were attacked.  
Deciding to take her chances on catching some boars for the local butcher Yuna pulled down the C-rank mission from the wall and wandered over to the desk, the document being slid under the glass for the woman to examine and confirm if she could do it or not.  
“Do be careful, Yuna. The boar are in heat this time of year, if you see any piglets don’t stick around.” the older woman advised, while the brunette nodded and went off to find some wild pigs.

Hunting them down was not a difficult task, they usual lurked around the foot of the mountains and destroyed everything in their path. And if you could not see them visually you sure could smell them. Setting up a trap she had laid out from her last hunting task the brunette checked it over thrice before she clambered up a tree and put a whistle to her mouth.   
Thus began the aggressive howling and screeching of a ‘boar.’ Needless to say it did not take long for a pissed off wild pig to come along expecting a fight with another male only to fall right down the hole and into her trap. Having stopped her war cries Yuna then waited, making sure no other boars were going to come along, before getting down to go over to the hole and uncover it.

As expected a very angry boar stared up at her from the make-shift cage she had set up in the trench, while she supposed it would have been best she killed her game before bringing it back to the village the butcher always gave her a little extra money if she brought them back alive. The dangerous bit now was making sure it was a male wild-pig and not a female, if it were a girl then she would have to release it and hope it did not try to exact revenge on her faster than she could crudely climb a tree.  
Thankfully it was a male and thus she brought it back and handed it over to the butcher, who was very happy with the size and gave her the promised money and stamped her book.  
“I’m glad someone ‘round here takes these missions, Yuna. Boar hunting’s too dangerous for the Genin and not ‘rewarding’ enough for the Chuunin.” he rolled his eyes and grumbled gruffly.

For the rest of the day Yuna enjoyed some peace and quiet out and around the village drawing and painting, her sketchbook being filled with various doodles; from people’s pets to some of the more visually interesting villagers. During her quick five-minute drawings Yuna spotted Suigetsu sitting underneath a tree trying to avoid the heat, her hand gently flipping to a new page in her small book to start drawing him.  
He appeared to be a sleep, which made drawing him a lot easier. In fact he stayed still for so long she even got to add a watercolour element to it. It was quite possibly one of her nicest works so far. Suigetsu was rather fun to draw and paint actually.  
‘I wonder if he’d let me do his portrait?’ she questioned, deciding to move on and draw something else before he noticed her.

Heading out into the forest again Yuna sat down and began painting the river, deciding she would practise her watercolour painting for a little bit longer. Every so often she would look back at her painting of Suigetsu.  
‘I wonder if he’d think I was a bit creepy for drawing him without permission…?’ she pondered, looking back towards the canvas and easel she had set up on the grass in front of her. ‘A secret admiration, I suppose.’ she surmised delicately, flinching when something moved behind her. Turning she found her nose inches from Suigetsu’s cheek.  
“Hmmm, you’re really good at that.” he admired, straightening up to reveal he had her sketchbook in his hand. Feeling her mind start to blank Yuna began to look a little embarrassed for once, her normally flat features shifting awkwardly as he examined the pages in her book. “Hey, you did one of me.” he noticed once he had gotten to the final page. Again, her vague expression of embarrassment increased ever so slightly as he fell silent and stared at it. “You should do one of me, but closer. Really capture my fine features.” he stated, holding his cheek and his chin in the curve of his thumb and index finger with a shit-eating grin.

Opening her mouth a little Yuna glanced away shyly.  
“If you like.” she agreed, watching him run round the canvas and strike a pose for her to draw from. “Ah...” she uttered, unsure he would be able to hold still like that for as long as required. She was a bit impressed when he did actually manage it though. He looked incredibly enthusiastic with the results too, so much so he demanded another one and another one and another one, until, finally, Yuna had to say no because it was too dark to see anything clearly.  
“You can paint me again tomorrow then.” he nodded sagely, waiting for her to pack up her things.  
Heading to her apartment she found that Suigetsu had followed her, much to her confusion. She did not say anything, and happily let him into her home, but she was sure he should have gone home himself since it was already late.

Slowly he wandered her home looking at everything, there were plenty of her paintings on the walls but no photographs. He then noted the strange lack of rooms, before finally pausing when he saw her bed was literally right next to the fridge.  
“You sleep next to the fridge?” he asked, heading over to the double bed.  
“Ah… Yes.” she replied, watching him sit down on the side facing the kitchen. Thereafter he had began experimenting with the fridge door; sitting down and reaching into the fridge, laying down and reaching into the fridge, he even rolled off onto the floor and reached into the fridge.

Bewildered she just stood there watching him do this.  
‘What a strange man...’ she thought, putting away her art supplies before pausing when she found him now eating things out of her fridge. ‘You could have at least asked.’ she internally tutted, watching all of her meat go in his mouth in seconds.  
“… Are you hungry?” she asked, watching him flinch and turn to look at her. Quietly his gluttonous little face peered at her from the floor, and thirty minutes later it was stuck in the rim of a bowl as he wolfed down her rice and the last of her chicken.  
Quietly she leaned onto her elbow and watched him eating, her own bowl of food barely touched. He had devoured two entire helpings of rice (which she had intended to freeze and keep for the entire week) and now, with her permission, he was eating her own dinner once she slid it over to him from the other side of the table. When he was done he got up and went back over to her bed, where he rather rudely got himself under the covers and went to sleep, leaving her to clean up his mess.

Giving the stack of dirty bowls a dry look she murmured.  
“Guess I don’t have to give him dessert at least.” she admitted, stilling when Suigetsu opened his eyes and lifted his head to speak.  
“Dessert?” he asked, his purple eyes flickering.  
‘Was he seriously pretending to be asleep??’ she questioned. In the end she gave him the last of her cheesecake, which she had hidden, and also some of her stashed away cookies and biscuits.  
“Why do you hide all your sweets if you live alone?” Suigetsu asked, getting comfy on her bed again.  
“I guess it stops me eating them all if I can’t see them.” she replied, having not really put much thought into it before now.

Getting ready for bed Yuna paused when she found Suigetsu was back on her bed sleeping, her dull gaze dulling further.  
‘If those girls that fancied him saw this...’ she thought, unsure she wanted to get onto the bed while he was on it, but she scarcely had anywhere else to sleep. Deciding it probably did not matter too much she wandered over and got onto the bed, her hand putting out the lamp next to her once she was comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Suigetsu scarcely moved a single inch during the night, while the brunette woke up in the morning to find herself cuddled right into him and using his chest as a pillow. He did not seem to particularly care about the closeness, and instead had taken to playing with one of the little bangs on the side of her face whilst she slept.  
‘It’s rare to see her with eyebrows.’ Suigetsu thought, having always assumed they were hidden underneath her straight-cut fringe. They were, in fact, right over her eyes, which was probably what gave her her constant emotionless appearance.

Examining her a little more his eyes drifted down to her lips, she had taken the pink lip-stick off of her upper lip, why she only painted the one was beyond him. The only other interesting feature about Yuna was the silver chain and cut jade necklace (that she never seemed to take off) around her neck, the jade matched the tiny elastic bands that kept her bangs in place in colour.  
‘She’s kinda pretty.’ he contemplated. ‘In a dowdy sorta way...’ he continued. He had never been one to take interest in girls, they were not swords. They sure as hell were not as satisfying to swing either, and Karen was not exactly the spokes-person that would convince him to try dating due to the way she carried on with Sasuke. Having someone cuddled into him was kinda nice though.

Watching her begin to open her eyes Suigetsu gave her a vaguely perverse smile, while she looked up at him sleepily. Slowly she opened her eyes, melding her eyelashes with her eyebrows once more.  
“Hey.” he greeted her, watching her slowly look down at her hand in his shirt and her face on his bare chest. “What’s for breakfast?” he asked, while Yuna got off of him shyly.  
“Ah, uh...” she uttered, her brow darkening as she got off the bed. “Eggs?” she suggested.  
“No sausages?” he asked, sitting up.  
“I uh.. I can go to the store, I guess.” she admitted, getting herself a change of clothes before going for a much needed shower. ‘Embarrassing.’ she thought, standing inside the incredibly tight glass cubicle minutes later.

Running her fingers through her hair she shut her eyes and began to relax, enjoying the therapeutic sensation of scratching her scalp.  
“Hey, I had an idea for bre-” Suigetsu informed her, cut off by her throwing something heavy at his head and causing it to burst into water. When his head pieced back together he could see that, for once, she genuinely looked annoyed.  
“I’m in the shower. Please wait outside.” she requested, still as monotonous as she usually was.  
“Sorry, sorry.” he grinned, waving his hands as he went back outside.

Out of the shower Yuna stood gently brushing her wet hair in the mirror while Suigetsu watched.  
“I’m hungry.” he bemoaned, drooping over the kitchen counter as if he had not been fed in days.  
“You ate last night.” the brunette reminded him.  
“That was last night.” he replied, giving her a weary look. Flattening her lips Yuna agreed to go to the shops and get something filling for his breakfast, why on earth she was being nice to him was beyond her after he had been nothing but a pest up until now.

Bringing back food Yuna’s brow lowered a tad notches down when she saw the empty boxes of her biscuits on the kitchen worktop, Suigetsu himself was crouched down and stuck in one of her cupboards.  
“You ate all my biscuits?” she asked, her brow actually twitching a little.  
“Nwoh.” he replied with a mouthful of jam, some of it oozing down the corner of his lip as a result.

Making him breakfast Yuna watched him wolf that down too, while she wondered if he was ever going to be sated.  
“I need to leave soon.” she informed him, finishing off her miso soup and natto.  
“Where are you going?” Suigetsu asked curiously.  
“I want to go to the missions office to pick up a new task.” she answered, gazing out the window at the sunny weather.  
“I guess I should go back before Mitsuki does something stupid.” the white haired man surmised, getting to his feet with a gentle sigh.

Bidding him farewell when their paths had to separate Yuna headed to the missions office and stood by the board looking at the tasks on offer, a lot of it was the usual things; catch boar, help in the rice paddy, baby-sit, find someone’s lost cat. So far nothing was catching her eye, leading to her picking up another mission to go out and hunt the boars. When that deed was done she went out into the forest to practise dancing for the ‘Oto-Oto-Oto’ festival which was held every year to celebrate the summer harvest.  
“ _A big cat went to the ball,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ta tikiti tom.__ _A big cat went to the ball,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ti day.__ _A big cat went to the ball,_ _t_ _ook its boots and its horse_.” Yuna sang, swirling two long ribbons through the air elegantly as she danced on the spot within an open forest space. “ _In the cats and mouses' ball,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ta tikiti tom.__ _In the cats and mouses' ball,_ _t_ _ _ikit tom tiday.__ _In the cats and mouses' ball,_ _w_ _ith little steps of round dances and quadrilles_ _ _,__ _ _t__ _ _ikiti tom ti day__ _.”_ _she continued,_ _hopping on one foot_ _in a circle on the spot_ _before then doing the same thing in the_ _opposite_ _direction_ _on her other foot_ _._

 _Starting to sway her ribbons quickly at her feet Yuna ran_ _from one tree to the next_ _, creating the illusion of grass.  
_ “ _Hey Mouse, do want to marry me?_ _ _Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom.__ _Hey Mouse, do want to marry me? _Tikiti tom ti lay.__ _Hey Mouse, do want to marry me? I've got gold and cash,_ __t__ _ _ikiti tom ti day__ _.”_ _the brunette_ _uttered with eyes closed, deep in concentration. “_ _I don't want to marry anyone,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ta tikiti tom.__ _No, I don't want to marry anyone,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ti day.__ _No, I don't want to marry anyone, I wanna run through the fields,_ __t__ _ _ikiti tom ti day.__ _”_ _Yuna continued, starting to do massive leaps through the air while spinning on the spot, her ribbons encircling her as she did so. “_ _I don't want to marry anyone,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ta tikiti tom.__ _No, I don't want to marry anyone,_ _t_ _ _ikiti tom ti day.__ _No, I don't want to marry anyone;_ _t_ _ake your grey paws of_ _f,_ _naughty cat!_ ” she concluded, finally landing and kneeling down, her ribbons falling into an X in front of her.

_ Taking a moment to rest Yuna inhaled sharply when someone started clapping, her eyes opening to look up and see it was Suigetsu.  
‘Is this guy stalking me??’ she wondered, he currently had a goofy look on his face.  
“That was really good. How come you don’t move like that in class?” he questioned, whilst she stood up straight and  _ _ made a face that made him jump back a little. “Ahh, it was a compliment!” he informed her, her gaze looking elsewhere as he came closer once more. “You’re quite intimidating when your mad.” he informed her. “It cuts right through me.” he continued, her gaze growing a tad weary when he suddenly gave her a toothy grin that bordered psychotic. “I love it!” he cheered. “Make that face again.” he requested, while she simply looked at him  _ _ dryly _ __.

_ He was certainly energetic today, however their time was cut short by a  _ _ woman with scarlet hair appear _ _ ing _ _ from between _ _ the trees.  
“ _ _ What are you doing screwing around?! We have places to be, you pain in the ass!” she shouted at him, throwing a rock and forcing him to explode into a splash of water that soaked Yuna. Stood there she gave the space he  _ _ had been _ _ in a  _ _ flat _ __ expression.  
‘Some of him just went in my mouth.’ she thought, thankful he at least did not reappear with part of him stuck in her mouth.  
“Hmm, who’s this?” Karen questioned, taking a moment to acknowledge the short brunette girl. 

__Turning she looked to the redhead plainly as Suigetsu finished stitching himself back together and put his arm around her shoulder.  
“This is Yuna, the girl I was telling you about.” he grinned, whilst Karen flinched backwards and lifted one of her arms in defence.  
“She’s real?!?!” she exasperated, stomping over to Yuna as Suigetsu straightened up and backed off a little.  
Stopping directly in front of her Karen bent over a little and stared Yuna dead in the eyes, attempting to figure out if she really was an actual person or not. Squinting her eyes and pushing up her glasses the redhead eventually straightened up, deducing that she really was a person and not a clone.  
“Are you guys coming?” came a new voice, belonging to a young boy who came out from between the same set of trees as Karen did.  
“Yes, Karen’s just talking to Yuna and holding us back.” the white haired man teased.  
“What?!” Karen protested in response, this time pile driving Suigetsu into the dirt to punch and kick him.

Yuna had began sneaking away at this point, not at all wanting anything to do with their antics when all she wanted to do was learn her routine for the festival. Turning to bid her farewell once he was done getting beaten up Suigetsu pouted a little, she was already gone. She was surprisingly sneaky for an untrained shinobi.  
Later that week, one quiet night, Yuna had gone down to the lake with a bag, her figure slinking through the shadows until she reached the waters edge. There she began to dance in the cover of darkness, her ribbons swapped out for two sticks that she set alight. Each year she would entertain the villagers with fire dancing, a tradition she had brought over from her own homelands. It was perhaps not as impressive here when people could manipulate the elements themselves, but they usually enjoyed the show none-the-less.

The dancing was very different from what they were used to, most of the villagers tended to learn the more traditional methods of entertainment for the festival; such as Kabuki or Jinta mai, all of which were beautify choreographed and well funded by the Sound Daimyo. He was a huge fan of these dances and would usually come to watch the displays in person. Of course, Yuna was not that interested in the publicity, she just enjoyed being able to indulge in her heritage for a while.  
Once she was tired she sat down by the shore and began practising with an instrument which made an echoing sound that reverberated through the air, creating an eerie noise. It was such an unusual sound that it slightly intimidated Suigetsu as he came wandering through the forest in search of Yuna, his flattened and wary expression slowly coming out from behind a tree to see what the strange woman was up to.

Just down the embankment, and sitting on the shore, Yuna was perched on the pebble beach messing with a strange device he did not recognise. Like the time he saw her dancing her eyes were closed, her mind clearly elsewhere as she concentrated on the instrument in front of her. Somehow Suigetsu could feel his brow beginning to sweat a little, his hands clammier than usual as he watched her from afar, he had wanted to just burst in on her and greet her but somehow he felt a tad nervous about doing so now. He had felt the same back when she had been dancing, and had thus decided to wait for her to finish then too.  
When he was sure she had finished the white haired nin decided to be less creepy about the whole situation and pretended to accidentally bump into her during a solitary walk along the beach.  
“I was wonder what that noise was.” he uttered, his arms crossed behind his head. Turning to look at him, as she just finished packing up, Yuna greeted him.  
‘Definitely stalking me.’ she silently thought.

Stopping in front of her Suigetsu smiled at her, his jagged teeth glistening in the moonlight.  
“What are you doing out here?” he questioned innocently.  
“Practising for the village festival.” the brunette answered, garnering a look of interest from him.  
“Oh, if you’re gonna be in it then I’ll definitely go. I heard there’s free food.” he grinned, looking all the more excited for the festival once he had mentioned ‘free food.’ She had a feeling he would forget this promise, just as he had forgotten about his offer of giving her swimming lessons.  
Putting her bag back on Yuna began to walk away.  
“Hey, hey. Going home so early? You should stay and walk down the beach with me.” Suigetsu called.  
“I’m going home to have dinner.” she informed him passively, walking towards the embankment to climb back up onto the grass.

She had not really meant it as an offer, but he seemed to take it as such.  
“Hey, that’s a great idea. We can get something to eat.” Suigetsu agreed, jogging slightly to catch up to her.  
‘I’m not a cafe.’ she dryly thought, choosing to say nothing as he slowed down to walk beside her.  
‘What do you say to a girl?’ Suigetsu wondered after a lengthy silence, his gaze looking off to the side as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. Looking down at her as best he could without being overtly obvious Suigetsu noted her hair, her eyes, her lips, her dress. “Hey, that’s a new dress.” he pointed out.  
“Ah… Yes.” she answered, dusting off the sleeves a little.  
“I like it.” he complimented her, though she did not respond straight away.  
“… Thank you.” she uttered.

Back at her home Suigetsu was wolfing down bowls of food and sake, while Yuna had one bowl and a cup of alcohol.  
‘Does Orochimaru not feed him…?’ she wondered, watching him knock back his fifth glass. She supposed, from what she had observed, he was mostly water, so consuming that much alcohol was probably not affecting him as much as it did her. After just one glass, and a sip from her second one, Yuna was starting to feel slightly tipsy, her cheeks a rosy red as her eyes sat half-lidded. As he ate she swirled her drink, he was not much of a talker when he was eating, but she did not exactly mind. The company was enough.  
‘I kinda want to kiss his snaggle-tooth.’ the brunette thought, staring at his mouth to watch as it opened and revealed the long fang on one side before vanishing when he stuffed more food in.

She perhaps had been staring a little too hard, but Suigetsu did not seem to notice, and instead put down the empty bowl and got to his feet.  
“Ahh, that was good.” he admired, stretching his arms behind his head. Not sure what time it was as she did not have a clock in her home he looked down at her as she stared back up at him, she had a soft look on her face. Obtaining direct eye contact she slowly blinked her eyes, fanning her eyelashes delicately. “You look like you need your bed.” he informed her, wandering around the table only to go to the front door.

Taking her head off of her hand Yuna stared at him, mildly disappointed he was not going to stay, and a bit annoyed he (yet again) did not thank her for the meal. Getting to her feet she headed over to the door to let him out, her eyes focused on that snaggle-tooth of his.  
‘I’m going to kiss it.’ she decided, trapping him between the wall beside the door and herself.

Confused he pause, having turned at an angle to go outside only to turn in the tight spot he was in and look at her.  
“You alright?” he asked, assuming she had stumbled a little from the alcohol into him. She had a slightly predatory look about her ebony eyes now, actually from this close up he could see that her pupils were narrow slits. He did not get much time to think about that though as she got too close to his face and blinded him slightly, his eye closing to compensate as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Pulling away she peered up at him, while he stared back down at her.  
“Eh?” he questioned. “Was there some rice grains on my face?” he asked, rubbing at the spot she had kissed with the back of his hand.  
“… Yes.” she answered, backing away from him. “You should probably go.” she added, her gaze looking elsewhere as she opened the front door.  
“Ah, yeah. Night.” he bid her farewell, waving with his back to her as she shut her door.

A week or so later Yuna ran around the village helping set up the festival stalls, her main task being to bring materials to the labourers. She did not get a proper rest until the mid afternoon where she, and a few of the other women in the village, began setting up snacks that had been brought from home on a park bench.  
“Mm, this is so good.” one of the elder women cooed, having eaten nearly three helpings to herself alone.  
“Ladies.” another uttered sternly, the laughing and gossiping calming slowly as word spread down the table. “To the right.” she continued, sending all eyes in the direction of the pathway.  
“Oh Kami, why is he here now?” one questioned, spotting the sage, Orochimaru, and the Sound Daimyo coming.

The women were all quick to make themselves incredibly scarce at that point, leaving Yuna to return to the table with a drink only to stop upon realising they had all vanished.  
‘Where’d everyone go…?’ she wondered, turning and spotting the two men for herself. ‘Oh.’ she realised, cleaning up the tables before it attracted birds or wild animals. Thereafter she was quick to head home and get changed.

Whenever the Sound Daimyo was about she always disguised herself as a man, and had ended up unintentionally convincing the other young women in the village to do the same. He had a bad habit of putting his hands where they were not wanted, and on one rare occasion he had even bought a woman to bring back with him. They say she lives in the lap of luxury now, but Yuna was not sure what price the girl was truly paying to indulge in it.

Heading back out Yuna made sure she looked as masculine as she hoped, and when she returned to the location of the meeting point for the women she found a few had gone home to do the same.  
“Oh, good; you got the memo.” one of the girls uttered, seeing Yuna turn up with her chest bound and a moustache stuck to her upper-lip. It was not exactly the most convincing disguise, but it certainly worked on the Daimyo.  
Getting back to the task at hand the women worked hard into the evening, thankful to be done when the lanterns were lit and the preparations were complete.  
“Well done everyone.” the head distributor thanked the teams. “Tomorrow we celebrate.” he informed everyone, to which they all cheered.

Back at her house Yuna lay soaking in the bath, her hand gently running body wash into her arm. When she was done she lay back with some music on and placed a damp face cloth over her eyes before sinking deeper into the water. Softly she let out a moan, her toes stretching as she tensed her legs and extended them out across the length of the bath. It was quiet and peaceful right now, her muscles relaxing as her weight settled at the bottom of the water.

When she was done Yuna got out of the tub and drained the tub, a cool bottle of water being retrieved from her fridge once she had walked into the main section of her home with only a towel around her hair. That was one thing she rather liked about living alone, the ability to wear, or not wear, whatever she liked. Dropping down onto the sofa Yuna turned on the television and poured herself a cup of sake, she really needed this TLC right now, tomorrow was going to hectic and stressful.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she had to do that morning was get her dress washed and dried, which took her down to the river as all the men and women already had this idea and were mobbing the laundrettes back in the village. On her knees the brunette scrubbed at her dress gently with plain water (having soaked the fabric in fragrances over night), her face stiff with concentration. She was so amerced in her task she scarcely noticed Suigetsu coming up behind her, his voice uttering into her ear.  
“Hey Yuna!” he greeted her loudly, causing her to jump and drag her dress down the board.  
He froze to the sound of ripping thereafter, his hands lifting in shock as he leapt back and created some distance. Feeling her brow darkening Yuna slowly drew her dress out of the water, her hands shaking as she bit her lip and tried to stay very, very optimistic. Much to her dismay there was, however, a massive hole in the back of the dress now, one that would not be repaired without adding a disgustingly massive patch.

Stood at a distance Suigetsu could not quite see the condition of the thing she had been washing.  
“Is it okay?” he called, watching her stagger to her feet with her back to him.  
“I’m going to kill you.” she informed him, turning sharply to look at him with an animalistic expression and sharp eyes. Flinching Suigetsu backed off a little.  
“It was an accident, honest!” he pressed, gritting his teeth and fleeing when she began charging towards him like an angry bull. ‘Thank god she’s just a villager.’ he thought, turning to see her mere yards from him, her feet going faster than he could blink. ‘Holy shit!!!!!’ he internally screamed. “Yuna, I’m sorry, honest!!!” he protested, feeling his shirt getting grabbed before he was yanked backwards.

Moments later his face hit the dirt and she was on top of him, her fists punching into his back furiously as he began turning into water.  
"That was a family heirloom!” she roared with the fury and energy for a wild animal.  
“Whoa!” someone gasped, having walked in on her holding Suigetsu by the collar of his black shirt so that she could smash his face into the rocks and dirt repeatedly. Stopping she turned to look at the redhead from before, beside her was that same white haired boy, a young boy with blond hair and a girl with black hair. Curiously she had the same glasses as the redhead, her daughter maybe?  
“I had you all wrong. Kick his ass!” the redhead cheered, allowing Yuna to go back to beating the shit out of Suigetsu.  
“What did he do?” the blond asked, not sure he wanted to just leave him to his demise, even if he could not exactly get hurt.

Yuna punched him a few more times as she explained what he did, finally getting up once she had tired herself out. Rolling her shoulder she kicked him in the stomach for good measure, wishing she could at least break one rib without him turning to liquid. Taking a moment Karen examined the dress as Yuna’s expressionless features returned and her monotone took back over.  
“This was a family heirloom. I can’t get this fixed before tonight now.” she uttered, wondering if she could wear anything else as a replacement.  
“Ku-Kumi could fix it.” Suigetsu dizzily informed her. “She’s great with that sorta thing.” he added, rubbing his swollen face. For an untrained villager she certainly packed a punch.

Being led to Orochimaru’s research facilities Yuna was placed in a room and told not to touch anything, or so much as leave the room, while they got Kumi. The brunette was happy to accept the conditions of her stay and remained on a rotating seat as she waited. Eventually a young woman with closed eyes and a permanent smile came in, her white hair flowing down her back.  
“I heard Suigetsu destroyed your dress for the festival.” she uttered.  
“Yes.” Yuna nodded, showing her the now slightly damp dress.  
“Oh, that is quite a bad tear. Did he pull on it?” she asked curiously.  
“No, I tore it on a washing board when he startled me.” the brunette admitted, allowing her to take the dress off of her and have a look at it.

To her shock the dress was fixed in seconds, the brunette’s eyes scanning it for the tear as though it were a mere illusion.  
“How did-?” she asked, utterly bewildered.  
“I can control earth elements, so I learned how to manipulate natural fibres.” Kumi explained. “A pretty basic trick really.” she added, while Yuna broke from her monotonous expression to smile ever so slightly.  
“Thank you for fixing my dress. I was heart-broken thinking I wouldn’t be able to do my dance because of that loutish oaf.” she uttered coldly, gently folding up her dress to put it into a sack before it could get damaged again.  
“Quite alright, makes a change from fixing the tables and chairs my husband keeps destroying.” Kumi chuckled.

Feeling her brow flatten Yuna examined the taller woman for a moment.  
“So that’s normal for these Shinobi men, then?” she asked dryly.  
“… No, but yes.” Kumi answered awkwardly. “I think Suigetsu and my husband just get… Very passionate about things, they don’t mean to say or do anything cruel.” she surmised, not sure how to put it lightly. Being escorted back outside now that her dress had been fixed Yuna returned to the village with some food for thought.

That night the festival went perfectly, with visitors coming from all over the lands to see their performances and eat their food. Performing her Cats and Mouse Ball performance for the first half of the evening Yuna later began to perform her second act, one that was mostly used to entertain the children. Stood on the stage the brunette bowed, as all of the stage-hands were helping with the more traditional performances around the festival she had to do everything herself. Just one dance took so much co-ordination she usually needed a twenty-minute break between each performance.  
“ _Well, legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees. Well, legend has it that when the rain comes down all the worms come up to breathe. Well, legend has it that when the sunbeams come, all the plants they eat them with their leaves._ ” she began to sing, simply pointing towards corners of her stage (which were timed by machines and pulley-systems) when they lit up or moved to match her words.

As ever the kids all looked enthralled, their eyes and heads darting all over the place to keep up.  
“ _Well, legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of twenty-three degrees.”_ Yuna uttered, hopping on one foot and twirling one of her ribbons at said degrees around her body. “ _But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon,_ _o_ _r the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon. Or she, who leapt up mountains while whistling up a tune,_ _a_ _nd swapped her songs with swallows while riding on a broom._ ” Yuna continued, slinking around the stage to put her hands above her head like rabbit’s ears before leaping up and over some of the props to land and then reappear with a broom. 

Being lifted up she sat there, one hand lifting out to express her next words.  
“ _Well we can all learn things both many and a-few_ _f_ _rom that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe,_ _o_ _r the girl that sang all day and by night she ate tear soup. Or the man who drank too much and got the brewers' droop._ ” she informed the children, the stage lighting up in segments to reveal shadow-puppets she had cut out of the characters in her song. “ _Come listen up all ye fair maids to how the moral goes;_ _n_ _obody knew, and nobody knows,_ _h_ _ow the pobble was robbed of his twice five toes,_ _o_ _r how the dong came to own a luminous nose. Or how the jumblies went to sea in a sieve that they rowed,_ _a_ _nd came to shore by the chankly bore where the bong trees grow._ _Where the jabberwocky's small green tentacles do flow,_ _a_ _nd the quangle_ _-_ _wangle plays in the rain and the snow._ ” Yuna sang, jumping from her broom to land on the stage to arch her back forwards and wriggle her fingers below her chin as she swayed from side to side.

From there on she repeated the chorus one last time before, finally, stopping and bowing. The kids went wild at that point, while she took deep breaths and smiled at them as the curtain shut. With only the small light above her now lighting her surrounding the brunette fell backwards onto her back and let out a groan, that was definitely the last performance of the night for her.  Once she was rested Yuna began taking down her props so that she could keep them safe for next year,  the cart she had left outside her tent creaking as the last few items were placed onto it.  Thereafter she added the plastic sheeting to keep them safe  and then went to go enjoy the festival and get some much needed food.

Amidst her wandering Yuna heard her name being called, however when she turned and saw Suigetsu she chose to turn back around and flat-out ignore him. When she found he was still following her she then stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, her brow darkened as her ebony eyes pierced through him.  
“Leave. Me. Alone.” she stated vindictively, cutting straight through his soul. Feeling a shudder go right down his spine the white haired nin stood there watching her walk away, his mouth opening ever so slightly, and for a second Karen could have sworn he looked genuinely hurt. His expression turned to sheer excitement in a matter of moments however, and within mere seconds he was thundering down the road.  
“Yuuuunaa!” he shouted, causing her to stop and then flinch when he picked her up into a bone crushing hug. “Your words cut me to the bone!” he informed her, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. “Do it again, pierce my heart! Slice my soul to ribbons!” he adamantly requested, while she hung in his arms ever so slightly like a rag doll, totally and utterly bewildered by the situation.

Annoyed she scowled at him.  
“Let me go.” she demanded, but he simply ignored her and continued nuzzling into her. In the end she only got her freedom when Suigetsu put her down, but even then he did not completely let go of her. Instead he chose to drag her to a stall that served hot food, where he (shockingly) bought her a bento box, and then made it his mission to sit with her on a bench to eat. Silently Yuna stared at her box, not even remotely pleased to have been taken prisoner.  
‘I’m going to smash him with a rock.’ she thought, eating her food when her stomach began to whine and twist itself into knots from hunger. ‘What happened to Karen…?’ she then wondered, assuming she had ditched them to go do something else quite some time ago.  
“That was really nice.” Suigetsu uttered, putting the lid on his empty container as he licked his lips.  
“Yes.” she agreed, finishing her bento at her own pace.

With a much needed meal in her belly Yuna felt less aggravated by Suigetsu, who seemed keen to drag her around the festival for a short while longer to enjoy the festivities in her company. When the festival was coming to an end he even walked her to the hill where they were going to be having a firework display. Staring up at the bright lights as they hurtled into the sky before exploding in various directions Yuna slowly glanced at Suigetsu, who was entirely enthralled by the fireworks.  
‘I’m trying to stay angry at him. But… He’s making it difficult.’ the brunette thought, looking at him. Turning her attention back towards the sky her lips flattened. ‘Maybe I should kiss him again… Just to get rid of this feeling in the back of my head. One more kiss...’ she contemplated.

When the fireworks had finished Yuna began to head home, with Suigetsu following after her once he realised she was leaving. Walking her home they stopped at her door, with his purple eyes gazing down at her.  
“Today was fun.” he uttered, grinning down at her.  
“Yes.” she agreed, deciding now was a better time than any seeing as how he was yet to do his usual turn and leave without another word shtick. Leaning up she went to kiss him on his snaggletooth (which she managed to do), but when she tried to fall back down onto the flats of her feet naturally she found herself pushed down when he captured her lips and kissed her.  
Taken by surprise Yuna was not entirely sure how to respond, she had not expected him to do something so competent, and thus she had no plan of action. Other than just stand there and let him kiss her, while kissing back until she felt her head being pressed against the door to her apartment. She paused at that point, more so for air, because gasping when Suigetsu put his hands onto her hips and closed to gap, squeezing her against the door as he continued to passionately kiss her.

Breathing through her nose deeply Yuna threaded her fingers through his hand and began to tug on his locks, while he murmured about wanting her to pull a little harder. Releasing his hair from one hand Yuna fumbled with her door until it opened, allowing him to lead her into her apartment. Kicking the door closed behind himself Suigetsu pulled on her dress until he began to fall, while she unbuttoned his black shirt hastily. Leading themselves backwards towards the bed, shedding clothes as they went, the pair found the mattress, with the brunette somehow ending up on top.  
Running her fingers up and down his bare chest she leaned down and began biting at his neck, while he slid his hands up and down her sides before groping her ass tightly. Groaning Yuna lifted her rump that little bit more, while Suigetsu began to position her so that she was hovering over the tip of his erection.

Feeling him press against her entrance Yuna obediently began to arch her back and sit up, letting out a soft huff as he penetrated and pushed himself inside. Feeling her putting her whole weight onto his hips Suigetsu found himself fully sheathed, while she bit her lip and let out a satisfied groan as the tip pressed against her cervix. Slowly she began to rock her hips, rubbing him sensually while he ran his hands up and down her waist.  
“F-Feels good.” Yuna murmured, running her nails down his ribs. When she felt stretched enough to move fluently the brunette began to ride him, while he gripped her hips and made every fall go balls deep and knock against the pit of her tunnel.

Releasing loud and excited moans Yuna let him pound against her with as much force as he wished, her brow beginning to sweat when he sat up began to bounce her up and down on his shaft vigorously, his teeth digging into her shoulder with enough force to draw blood.  
“M-More.” she begged, moaning as she played with her own nipples and groped her breasts.

Pushing himself forwards Suigetsu got her onto her back, her arms shifting into position to balance herself while he continued to thrust mercilessly into her. By now Yuna was close enough to orgasm that every thrust made a wet slapping sound, her eyes rolling backwards into her skull as her stomach tightened.  
“I’m gonna...” she warned him gasping when he intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed himself balls deep so that he could loom over her. Moaning she looked up at him as he did deep, slow thrusts, edging her towards climax with his tip never quite leaving her cervix. Quickly Suigetsu began to do sporadic and fast thrusts, sending her into short and wild bouts of ecstasy, before then doing continued deep movements that only required him to rotate his hips.

Moving her fingers back into his white hair Yuna kissed him, murmuring about how much she wanted him and how much she needed him from under her breath.  
“Pl-Please… conquer me...” she whimpered, so close to ejaculation now that she felt as though she was about to go mad.  
“Beg me.” he smirked, teasing her with gentle thrusts.  
“Suigetsu… Please… I need it...” Yuna begged obediently between breaths, her head lolling back when he obliged and began to thrust hard and fast. Quickly the burning sensation scorching her stomach finally erupted, a loud moan parting her lips as she came. Ejaculating with her Suigetsu let his seed fill her, a large portion of it leaked out when he pulled out with a wet pop. Pleased with himself he watched the white liquid ooze out across the bottom of her rump and pool on the damp bedsheets below, while she continued to shudder and orgasm for him.

That next day Suigetsu had been walking with Yuna as she made her way to the edge of the village to do another mission, with Karen walking behind them slowly with a severe hangover.  
“You must have more food, Yuna… Your bag is still full.” the white haired man uttered, examining her bag hungrily.  
“It’s not full of food.” she informed him simply.  
“Then what’s in it?” he asked, giving her a suspicious glare.  
“You’ll find out soon enough.” Yuna uttered, snapping a stick in his direction. In return Suigetsu flinched and jetted backwards to hide behind Karen.  
‘She’s still mad at me for being too rough last night...’ he thought skittishly.


End file.
